


Cinema

by portions_forfox



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portions_forfox/pseuds/portions_forfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there it is. Paul's laughing again. Shouldn't be so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> 70s era. Prompt by Catherine, who asked for _john/paul, something happy._

"So, mate, seen any good films lately?"

Paul presses two fingers into the deepening crease in his forehead, leans one elbow on the tabletop. It isn't because he's hiding a smile. Really, it isn't. "That's it?" he wants to know. "You call me at three in the fuckin' morning after six months of broody silence to ask me if I've seen any good _films_ lately?"

John makes a thinking noise over the line. "Mm, yeah, 's about right."

And there it is. Paul's laughing again. Shouldn't be so easy. "Ah, well. Just clarifying. Eh, no, I haven't."

"Tha's a shame," John replies, tut-tutting into the phone. Paul can just picture the face he'd be making, thick eyebrows knitted together over a sly smile. "S'pose there haven't been many good 'uns out lately, though."

"Yeah..." Paul agrees, sighing as he hears John light a match across the Atlantic. He finds himself fumbling in the pocket of his robe for a fag. Realizes he'd thought for a moment it'd somehow eliminate the ocean between them. Stops abruptly. "Haven't been many good 'uns out for a few years, I'd say. S'been a good while."

"Yeah," John concedes, and Paul can hear him breathing out a cloud of smoke, can almost see his grin beneath the haze. "Yeah, it has."


End file.
